User talk:Shazam The Assassin
First :> --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 01:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Page so blank -- 06:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Who R U? If you noticed I stopped posting on Shadows page and yet you seem to try and keep me involved. You think I am a tool for calling Relyk out? You should re-read page.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 17:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Was mostly a general comment on anything anyone had said in that whole page to just get everyone to shut the fuck up. I mentioned Phen too. -- 19:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::"And X was just being a tool" Well I think you should start choosing your words more carefully...and I still don't see how that statement would "get everyone to shut the fuck up". I don't know who you are so I will take no offence.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 19:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't take offense at anything anyone says on this site tbh -- 19:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::telling everyone to shut the fuck up is just going to provoke it more. you should know that by now. its pvx, use common sense -- 19:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I don't think that Shazzy minds provoking more drama. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 00:16, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ -- 00:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) "More spammability without deadly paradox" is a giant oxymoron. But it works in RA :> -- what? It has the same recharge rate and very very close cast times. Change reasoning. kthanx Exo Oo 11:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :^ Your reasoning makes no sense. Life Guardian 11:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Who's reasoning? Mine? I'm saying that the point of the build is to act like deadly paradox but much cheaper so you can spam more (more energy) Exo Oo 12:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh hey there LJ -- 18:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Was talking to Shazam. Life Guardian 18:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Really, it's a DA mes speccing heavily into Inspiration so there shouldn't be any energy issues. DP should be mainbarred. It cuts the recharge of Augury and Entangling by 7 seconds and SotS by 5. -- 18:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::MoR drops recharges on augury and entangling by the same amount, and sots has a 15 second recharge anyways. Life Guardian 18:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Whoops mixed up with Mantra of Recall -- 19:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) laksjglkajewgja Don't you WELL something when it's inferior to a similar build that was already vetted? Just wondering as I never completely understood the difference between WELLing something and deleting it. 02:34, 10 January 2010 :WELLing vs deleting is really debatable, but in the case of stubs, WELL just shouldn't be used. The part about "not violating PvX WELL" was just because I ran out of space... To clarify, you should put a reason there like "retarded author," or "inferior," because "violates PvX:WELL" on a WELL tag is redundant and not explanatory (although that build is a pretty obvious fail). Hope that helps clear things up. -- 03:57, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it makes sense. Thanks. 15:42, 10 January 2010 WELL'd build sorry if I did that wrong, would the correct thing be to delete tag it then? My Soles Are 18:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :For stubs it's probably just best to say its shit on the talk page and let the trash tag come around, because I'm not sure the author would be so happy if they had a delete tag slapped on the page a day after making it. I'd ask Phen or someone for a legitimate response though, because I'm not amazing at policy, myself. -- 23:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) quick shot was nerfed lolgws -- 06:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) yo yo [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 05:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) If you ever see this do you play GW2? ---- --[[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 19:19, July 26, 2014 (UTC)